


First Kiss

by Birdbitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It’s that awkward stage before you actually date someone, but you know that you like them and you’ve got a pretty good feeling that they like you back and that’s kind of where Jehan’s at right now with Bahorel. They ended up together at the end of a long night pub crawling, laughing and leaning in a little closer than is typically accepted among people who are “just friends,” and Jehan assumed that Bahorel was going to kiss him then and was admittedly a little disappointed when he didn’t, when he walked him all the way to his dorm room before turning around and going back to his own RA suite.

So this has happened a few times now and they’re sitting together at the back of the room of this frat party that Jehan didn’t really want to go to but Bahorel and Combeferre and Courfeyrac are in the frat which necessitated that everybody in their group go. It’s not like it’s a particularly big party, anyways, but it’s loud enough that they can talk without anyone overhearing and Bahorel’s hand is warm on Jehan’s shoulder. It’s warm and Jehan leans in close and he wonders, idly, if anybody thinks that they’re a couple.

“I think I’m going to leave,” he says finally, because if neither of them are willing to make a move, he’s not going to waste his time here.

“Do you mind if I walk you back?”

And he can’t really say no, so he shrugs and Bahorel walks out with him, doesn’t respond either way when someone asks if he’ll come back later, bumps his hand against Jehan’s a few times like he’s thinking about holding his hand but unwilling to actually do it. It’s tiring. Jehan falls in love with strangers all the time, but this is one of the first times he’s had a crush on someone and he’s not sure how to make it into something tangible and it’s frustrating as hell and Bahorel doesn’t look like he’s going to do anything and Jehan doesn’t know if he should do anything in the event it fucks up their friendship.

They walk and the silence is too tense and Bahorel has never really been a quiet person, so he breaks it, groans and stops and Jehan stops to look at him and Bahorel can’t find words. “I—What the fuck is going on?”

“What?”

Because apparently, he’s just as frustrated. “I wanted to let you take the first move, you know? Because I don’t wanna fuck shit up but it doesn’t matter because we’re not even talking to each other and like, do you hate me or something? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?”

Jehan stares at his feet. “I don’t hate you,” he says, and Bahorel lets his head loll side to side. “I just—I thought you would have done something? And I’m—why haven’t you done anything? When you like people you tell them!”

“Because I want to kiss you but I don’t know if you want me to kiss you!”

“Then kiss me!”

And he’s surprised when his feet are suddenly off the ground and he’s being held up by Bahorel’s strong arms and, even more than that, he’s surprised that Bahorel is kissing him, is kissing him like he’s wanted to be kissed since they’ve first started hanging out and he realized that he was into him. And then his feet are back on the ground, and he’s staring up at Bahorel a little dazed with red cheeks and Bahorel is blushing hard enough that the red in his cheeks is noticeable.

Jehan can’t help but surge up, wrap his arms around him, and kiss back, kiss hard and desperate and he doesn’t care who sees—if anybody sees—because he has wanted this since the first lingering gaze and the first long hug before parting ways. He’s not sure how many minutes pass and he doesn’t care because his nerves feel like they’re on fire and there’s something uncurling in his stomach.

“Jesus Christ,” Bahorel says, and Jehan stares at the ground before Bahorel’s hand catches his and he commands his attention. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.”

“It’s. It’s fine. It’s okay.” At this point, he’s not particularly angry about it. They start walking again, and Jehan doesn’t want to really part ways, expects Bahorel to at least lay in bed with him even if he doesn’t do anything, but when they get to his dorm room, he lets go of Jehan’s hand and pulls away a little bit.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Bahorel asks, and Jehan nods.

“I live on your floor. Probably.” He smiles, starts to turn so he can unlock his door, and Bahorel catches him quick, kisses him hastily.

“I’m sorry,” he says again, and Jehan presses his index finger against Bahorel’s lips, affectively cutting him off.

“Make up for it later.”

And the look in Bahorel’s eyes say that that’s exactly what he plans on doing.


End file.
